As The Mist Fell
by waiting for evermore
Summary: Post: Harry has waited as long as he can, the urge to kill has grown and his want for revenge is creeping upon him. HG RHr
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, we all well know that mastermind behind him...

Well... this is my first fanfic, I have it on another site, but it's not doing to great. SO I put it on here! It is jsut a guess or summat as to what could happen in the 7th book.

Now Enjoy :)

A deep fog hung over Privet Drive; unusual weather for England in June. The headmaster's death had struck the magical world like a bomb, and it seemed as if the sun would never shine again after his funeral. People no longer tried to ignore the fact that Lord Voldemort had come back into the world. Fear had come to fill most everyone, in some little way or form. Stores were boarded up, people rarely left home, and the happiness and joy of life seemed to leave everywhere.

A man sat behind his bedroom window gazing out into the hazy street with a look of concern in his eyes. His matted black hair had grown out covering his eyes, and he looked as if he hadn't eaten anything in weeks. Harry Potter hadn't been a boy since the death of Dumbledore, and it seemed to almost suck a little life from him too. If one had seen him they would think he was at peace and very calm, but inside Harry was bursting with thoughts and theories. "The cup, the locket, something of Gryfindor's or Ravenclaw's, and the snake," the words that had been haunting Harry since Dumbldore had spoken to him about the Horcruxes.

It was silent in dark bedroom and was quite cold. Harry's trunk hadn't been unpacked since he left from school, but he knew he wouldn't be at the Dursley's long so there was no point to it. A letter lay by his hand from Lupin that he had received earlier that afternoon.

Harry,

I know that you will be going to be doing something for Dumbledore but please, if you ever need any help just tell me. I know that you will keep quiet about what exactly you are doing, but remember we are here for you. I wish you, Ron and Hermione luck. I will see you all at the wedding.

Remus Lupin

P.S. Gently tell Mrs. Weasley that you three won't be returning to Hogwarts even if it reopens. She's an emotional wreck due to the wedding and such.

Harry hoped that the wedding would help bring everyone's spirits up, but he knew it wouldn't take away the pain that he was feeling. And he would also have to face Ginny, the young woman who had captured his heart. He didn't really know what to do when he saw her. But Harry would worry about that when he got there.

The door opened with a small groan and Harry's two best mates walked in. Hermione went over to him and sat down beside him. "Are you ready to go? We just received a letter from Mrs. Weasley that we need to be there by three to get ready for the wedding, which is at six." Hermione said softly. Harry nodded his head and lifted himself from his seat. Ron grabbed Hedwig who was sleeping in her cage as Harry grabbed his trunk.

The three of them walked down the stairs into the living room parlour where Dudley, who had grown to the size similar to that of baby elephant, was watching television. Uncle Vernon sat next to Dudley talk to the large boy about drills and other such things. But Harry's Aunt was nowhere in sight.

" I'm leaving, for good." Harry said loudly to overcome the TV.

" Excellent! Don't waste any time get out of here then. Go on!" Uncle Vernon said happily as he bounced out of his seat and ran to the door to open it. The trio was only seconds away from leaving the house, when Aunt Petunia came out of the kitchen with a small box in her hands. She didn't look the same as she had for the past 17 years of Harry's life. Her face was thin yet she had a small smile on her face that gave her a whole different air.

"Please wait a moment Harry," she said as she quickly shuffled over to Harry. " I wanted to give you this," she handed the small box to Harry," it was your mother's wedding ring. I thought that you would probably like to have it." Petunia stood by Harry and looked at him with something of care. Harry lifted the lid of the box to reveal a small band with two ruby's that curled around each other. The only sound in the room was the television, as Harry looked down upon the rind that use to lay on his mother's finger.

"Your mother would be proud of you Harry," Petunia said suddenly as Harry look up at her," for I know that I am. You have grown into a strong young man, and I am sure that you are destined to do amazing things Harry Potter. I'm sorry we have treated you so horribly, I have no excuse. But I hope that you can forgive us."

Harry stared at his Aunt quixotically. Ron looked at his wrist and let out a small sigh," Harry, I hate to bother, but we really need to get going. Mum will have a fit if we don't get there by three." Harry nodded to Ron and returned his gaze to Petunia. He closed the case of the ring and placed it next to the fake Horcrux that had found a home in his pocket.

"Thank you Petunia," Harry almost whispered to her. But before he stepped out the door Petunia gave him a small hug; even though Harry was somewhat surprised by the gesture, returned the action.

The three left without another word and walked off to the side of the house behind the trees and bushes. "Are you ready Harry? And are you quite sure that you can apparate? You haven't passed your test yet and as I recall you weren't very confident in your-"Hermione began but stopped in mid sentence when Harry just gave her a small smile.

"It's quite fine Hermione. And I don't think that the Ministry will really care that I haven't taken my test yet." Harry slightly laughed at her.

"Well then let's get out of here, I'm starved!" Ron said impatiently. The three nodded to each other and left the suburbs of Little Whining with three small pops.


	2. Chapter 2

When the three arrived at the Burrow, it looked similar to that of Diagon Alley, but with out the street vendors, and everyone was dressed in dress robes. Hermione waved good bye to her friends as she headed up the stairs to find Ginny.

"What are you doing Ronald?! You should be dressed and ready to go! Oh hello Harry dear!" Mrs. Weasley had swooped down up Harry in a bone-crushing hug. "Now you two run up stairs and get ready right this moment! And don't argue! Today has been filled with havoc and I don't need you adding any more to it!"

Mrs. Weasley ran off into the yard where a large tent had been set up. Ron let out an annoyed sigh and scrunched up his face as the two made their way up to Ron's bedroom.

Harry laid his trunk down at the foot of the second bed while Ron laid the still sleeping Hedwig by Pig's cage. " Well this should be interesting. I can't wait to see what lovely dress robes you have this time Ron," Harry laughed at Ron as he stared at the box upon his bed with fear.

"Oh shut up Harry." Ron said shakily as he slowly lifted the lid off of the box with his eyes closed. Harry walked over to Ron and lifted the dress robes from the box. They were a simple black with no dodgy lace. "What's it like Harry? Is it so horrible there is no point in me going?" Ron questioned as he slightly opened his eyes.

" Ron, they are fine, relax."

Ron opened his eyes and grabbed the robes from Harry. He looked into the box and saw a small piece of paper. Harry grabbed the paper and read the few lines that were written in a fine handwriting.

I picked out your dress robes for you. I hope they look better than the ones that Mum had for you at the Yule ball.

Ginny

Harry felt a joy of happiness when he read the note out loud for Ron as he began to get dressed. After he had read the note over a few times Harry placed the paper back in the box and went over to his trunk to pull out his deep maroon dress robes. They were dressed and ready in only moments, and opened the door to go downstairs since the time was drawing nearer.

But just as the two had walked out of the door they ran into Ginny who was racing up the stairs to get dressed. Ron bumped into Harry, who in turn bumped into Ginny who was then against the wall with Harry against her. " Sorry Ginny," stuttered Harry.

"Ron don't be so pushy!" Ginny scolded. Her hair was in a knot upon her head and she was wearing jeans and a deep green sweater. Her eyes gazed into Harry's as he breathed heavily against her. She only stayed for a second until she squeezed her way out of the wall and Harry and ran up the stairs into her bedroom.

Harry stood in the corridor and gazed at Ginny's door. "Common Harry, let's get down there before mum throws a tuff." Ron stated as he grabbed Harry's shoulder, breaking him from his daze.

When the two arrived in the tent it was completely crazy. Bill stood at the before a bunch of chairs and he was running his hands through his hair and was tapping his feet on the white carpet that had been laid down the aisle. The two boys walk over to him an Bill gave them a smile. His face was slightly contorted by the scars on his face, but he still was able to look handsome in his brand new dress robes.

"How's it going Ron? Harry?" The groom asked in a quivering voice.

"We're fine, how are you?" Ron replied.

Bill laughed," Good question! I'm, I'm a little nervous I guess. Just want to get it done with so I can get out of these robes."

"Bill! Please! Don't talk to us about that sort of thing!" Ron screamed jokingly as he covered his ears.

"Oh come off it Ron. I'm just so scared, but I don't see why! And Mum is driving me loony!" Just as Bill finished his sentence Mrs. Weasley ran into the tent with a black bowtie in her hand which was waving through the air. People began to fill the empty seats, people form both sides of the family. It was easily distinguishable who was from the bride's side and the groom's side. Fleur's side was full of handsome men and women who were dressed in flowing black and white dress robes. Bill's side was full of Aurors and other odds and ends.

Mrs. Weasley ran up to Bill and put on his bow-tie with her wand. "Ron! Harry! Get into place! We're about to get started! Bill! Oh!" Mrs. Weasley gave all three of them hugs and then stormed off muttering something about wondering where the twins were.

Harry surveyed the crowd as he stood by Ron who was beside Bill. At last he spied some people he knew. Lupin and Tonks sat together in the third row and the three exchanged smiles. Moody stood off in the corner with Kinglsey. Harry hadn't seen Ginny or Hermione. They must have been helped Fleur get ready. They must have been having loads of fun.

When Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat down in the front row Harry knew that it was drawing near to the final ceremony. Ron nudged Harry in the ribs and turned his head to the entrance of the tent. Hermione walked in dressed in a light hazel dress robe. She looked quite beautiful Harry thought to himself. But his thoughts were quickly diverted to the people who walked in next. Ginny and Fleur's young sister began to slowly make their way down the aisle. They both wore similar white dress robes that had a tint of gold to them.

Ginny looked as if she was about to kill someone, Ron let out a little laugh which received a glare from his mother and Ginny. Then at last Fleur walked in. The room before very quite, but a voice began to sound. It was singing, in some other language, probably French, but a glow filled the room. The voice became a littler louder as the bride began to make her way to Bill. Harry looked down at Bill who had grown a little calmer as his eyes stared longingly at Fleur. Ginny and Fleur's sister stood a small ways from Bill as Fleur finally stood beside Bill. They gave each other a small smile and then turned their gaze forward. Mr. Weasley stood up and walked over to them. He stood between them and they exchanged vows. It was quite a boring service until the very last moment. Both Bill and Fleur kneeled and Mr. Weasley pulled out his wand.

"What are they doing?" Harry almost silently whispered to Ron.

"They're making the Unbreakable Vow. It is something that was done quite often in weddings of old. Fleur thought it would be romantic." Ron said and then rolled his eyes.

Bill and Fleur placed their hands on each other's as Mr. Weasley placed the tip of his wand on top of them. The three talked in whispers and soon two thin wisps wrapped around the new couples' hands.

Everyone cheered as the two stood and exchanged their first kiss as husband and wife. But suddenly the air was filled with a loud explosion sending everyone with wands at hand, outside of the tent. There stood Fred and George with large grins upon their faces as fireworks filled the sky. Flower buds erupted in the night air and bloomed into flowers and then slowly faded away. In the sky flickered Fred and George's congratulations

Our Congratulations to Good Ol' Billy and Fleur

"Only Fred and George…" Ron said aloud which in turn came an eruption of laughter from the on looking crowd.

The reception afterwards was really rather pleasant. A friend of Tonks was able to bring in the Weird Sisters which helped ease up the mood that still lingered upon the wizarding world. The chairs were moved with the flick of a wand and replaced with some tables, but there was some room left for a dancing area.

Ron and Harry sat alone at a table off in the corner. Hermione and Ginny were no where in sight and everyone else seemed to be dancing or in deep conversation with others. "Well this certainly reminds me of something," Harry said as he removed his over robe and rolled up his sleeves.

Ron let out a grunt and crossed his arms,"Yeah, but that ruddy pumpkin head isn't here to ruin every-"Ron began but quickly caught himself and stopped talking as the music continued to flow through the tent. Fred and George jumped up behind the two bored boys and with the twins was a large bottle of Firewhiskey.

"Hey little brother, why the long face? We can see if Mad-Eye will dance with you if you want to so badly. But we can't promise any after party with him," Fred joked and in turn received a punch from a rather scarlet Ron.

"Have a spot of this, mate! It will brighten your spirits!" George said a little slurred as he handed the bottle of Firewhiskey to Ron. The twins quickly scampered away in a fit of laughter in the direction of the dancing. Ron looked down upon the bottle in his hand with a look of fright yet also one with delight.

"Are you actually going to drink that?" Harry asked.

"As long as mum doesn't know, and if it makes me feel better than I feel now, why not?" Ron said as he popped the cap off of the bottle and took a large gulp of the foul liquid. He let out a sharp gag when he had swallowed his sip.

"What's it like?"

"Worth the burn," Ron took another small sip.


End file.
